Dr Harry Potter
by Potter-Bones
Summary: After the war Harry escapes to the US to get away from it all. Now enter Dr. Harry Potter, Dr. Brennan's new assistant.
1. Summary

Summary: Harry Potter from fifth year on was trained in every kind of magic imaginable from the aurors to the unspeakables and the spell creators. By the end of his would be seventh year he had learned almost everything there was to learn about magic, including becoming quite brilliant in wandless magic, and was ready to face Voldemort. In the end he defeated Him, but by the time it was over he learned exactly what it was that he lost.

After spending years pretty much isolated except for his teachers he didn't realize how much had happened while he had been gone. He had been kept uninformed so he could stay focused on his training. After everything was over he learned of what he had missed, he had lost everyone . . . Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys except for Bill and Charlie who were back in Egypt and Romania respectively, Remus, Sirius, Neville, and countless others.

After hearing about everyone Harry disappeared to start a new life in the muggle world. He moved to the US and got caught up in his non-magic subjects and headed to university wear he is got his Doctorate in Forensic Anthropology and has just been signed on as Dr. Temperance Brennan's new assistant. He is now 25 years old.

Side Note: Harry Potter decided to go into forensic anthropology after learning that while the bodies of his friends had been found many could not be indentified, meaning that they couldn't tell one victim from another. While magic could do many things it couldn't do that thereby influencing Harry's decision for getting a degree in forensic anthropology. He has also kept in shape through daily workouts and martial arts. He is also licensed to carry a gun. It is so he can protect himself without resorting to magic.


	2. Man in the Outhouse

_disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bones_

**"The Man in the Outhouse"**

This is first day on the job at the Jeffersonian Institute . . .

They had just found a body dumped into an outhouse. Booth and Brennan have already visited the crime scene and had everything shipped to the Jeffersonian.

Brennan, Cam, Sweets, and Hodgins have already examined the body finding a gunshot wound to the frontal lobe, fired at close range, and front teeth are shattered do to a picture being shoved down his throat. They have determined that he has been dead for 72 hours, has veneers in the maxillary central and lateral incisors, and has reshaping of the gum tissue. Sweets has determined that the picture is part of the motive and it has been sent to Angela to see what it is.

* * *

Harry is extremely nervous for his first day at work. He is finally starting to get his life back together after everything that has happened. His nightmares have finally started to disappear, but he still has them about once a week and those he has are still horrible, all the faces of all his friends blaming him over and over for not learning fast enough to save them from their fate. Harry shakes his head and gets ready for the day trying to rid himself of the memories.

He gets dressed in black slacks and an emerald green dress shirt, one of his favorites, and holsters his gun on his right side. Harry has changed quite a bit from the Harry he used to be he has now grown out his hair to his mid back which allows his hair to be tamed, it also shows the natural red highlights in his hair, he usually keeps his hair tied back in a low ponytail. He has also gotten his left ear pierced and typically has a silver or gold hoop in. And while Harry has remained thin he is no longer short or scrawny, he as grown to be around six feet tall and has lean, muscular body type.

Harry then heads out for his first day at the Jeffersonian, very nervous, but excited at the same time.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the Jeffersonian he was immediately sent to security where he received his ID, badge, and lab coat. After putting on his coat pocketing his ID and clipping on his badge, he heads to meet Dr. Jack Hodgins who will catch him up to whats going on with the case.

He is supposed to meet Hodgins in the Medico Legal Lab where they have received six barrels of feces. Harry walks up to a shorter man with curly brown hair that is next to the barrels of feces and softly inquires, " Are you Dr. Jack Hodgins?"

Hodgins turns to the voice and sees a tall, caucasian male with long black hair tied back at the nape of his neck wearing a silver hoop in his left ear and asks, " Yes, why do you want to know?"

"I was told to report to you, I'm Dr. Brennan's new assistant."

" Ahhhh . . . yes, come right here, we are sifting through the feces for evidence." pause. "Oh, I heard an accent. Are you from England?"

"Yes." Harry begins awkwardly as he puts on some gloves and begins sifting, " I'm originally from England, but I've been in the U.S. for about 7 years now. um. So what's with all the feces?"

" It's from the crime scene, the body was dumped in an outhouse, we're searching for additional evidence."

" I guess since we're not wearing hazmat suits we got the all clear."

"Yeah."

"Um, nothing against you, but where's Dr. Brennan?"

"She's with Agent Booth, and she asked me to give updates on how you are doing." Hodgins replies a little bit cruelly.

"Oh, thats fine I was just wondering where she was, does she go out with Agent Booth often?" Harry replies softly, letting the insult slide right off his back. he understands that he is new and unfamiliar, and will start off not in their best books, he has to earn that. Harry picks up a piece of something and says, "No pedicle laminae or spinous process means its not a vertebral arch, and I'm seeing thin lateral borders with small eminences. This means its a chunk of truck driver coccyx. And wait . . . it looks like human hair you want to take a look or should I turn it over to Hair and Fibers."

" Give it here." Harry hands him the tray and Hodgins starts examining it. "Dr. Brennan always goes out with Agent Booth to crime scenes, interviewing witnesses, and potential criminals. Ah, here distinct color variations, no root bulb, which would be there if it was torn out. Cross-section is round, which suggests it's Mongoloid in origin." Hodgins finishes mumbling to himself.

" But wasn't the victim Caucasian. He couldn't have hair that's Mongoloid in origin, unless . . . "

"Yeah," Hodgins interrupts. " Unless he used this keratin glue to stick a wig on his little bald head. Start sifting through the sewage and isolate the strands of hair." Hodgins orders as he turns around.

" Sir, yes sir, " Harry responds a little sarcastically as he starts searching through the sewage. Its then that he realizes this will be harder than he thought, and maybe he should just try to keep a low profile until they get somewhat used to him.

* * *

After searching through all of the sewage, Harry finally found the toupee and he gives it to Hodgins. Hodgins gives it to Angela, and they head to her office to see what she has. Its the first time he's seen anyone besides Hodgins, the women he assumed was Angela was a fairly tall, with long, wavy black hair. She was very fashionably dressed and kept sneaking glances back at Harry as if she didn't quite know what to make of him. The other women was of dark coloring with black hair pulled back into a tight bun, Harry assumed she was "Cam" or Dr. Saroyan the women who hired him, she also seemed as if he wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

Angela met up with Hodgins and the new assistant after they apparently recovered a toupee for the victim and saw a tall, lean, young man with long, flowing, black hair and a silver hoop in his ear she was suprised._ He is hot_ she thought _and a little exotic, but he doesn't look very comfortable_. She wondered exactly what he'd been doing with Hodgins. As they were heading to her office she kept looking back as if he was still there, he was very quiet she couldn't even hear his footsteps. The more she thought about him the more intriguing he became.

When Cam joined the group and saw the third member she was very suprised, even though she had hired him all she had seen was his file which had no pictured only a list of accomplishments and other things. The Dr. Harry Potter that was before her was not exactly what she pictured from what was in his file. He didn't look like he belonged in a lab, but that made a mystery she was sure everyone in the lab would want to solve, she knew that she wanted to.

As they entered Angela's office Angela started explaining what she'd been doing so far.

" I scanned the skull, and factored in age and build."

Dr. Saroyan interrupted with, " Have you gotten anywhere with the picture we pulled from his throat?" Angela turns to Cam to answer while Harry and Hodgins turn to the picture.

Angela says, " No, not yet. I'm, um -- how can I put this -- depoopifying the fragments now to piece together some kind of image."

While Hodgins looks at the skull, he says sarastically, " He looks familiar."

Angela turns back to the computer, and says, " let me add the fatty tissue and his new, expensive teeth."

Harry is looking at it and says softly, " Hmm, he does look a little familiar."

Angela turns to him suprised, " You're from England?"

Harry turns to her and replies, "Originally."

This just makes her even more intrigued by him and wonders just what it is that makes him so unique.

Hodgins interrupts her contemplation with, " Put on his toupee?"

Angela does so and looks at the final picture and realizes just who the victim is and says, " Oh, my God." while turning to look at Hodgins.

He says as if he realized something really big, " That's why he looks so familiar."

Cam turns to them surprised and says, " What?"

Angela turns back to her computer and pulls up the " Busted By Bill " website and runs a video. Harry leans over Angela to look at the screen. As the video runs Angela explains what is happening, and Hodgins says, " Our victim is Bill O'Roarke."

Harry continues watching the videos fairly disgusted that people make money off of exploiting other peoples faults and mistakes. As much as he doesn't like the people cheating on their wives, exploiting that for profit is worse in his opinion.

* * *

While Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth go pick up the wife and question her and Sweets goes to look through the videos of the show to find a suspect, Harry continues to look through evidence, he was now in the autopsy room examining Bill O'Roarke's remains with Dr. Saroyan.

Harry looks at the skull and says, " There are hairline fractures at the base of the skull. They were most likely made when the photo jammed down his throat. Maybe Dr. Hodgins could pull some particulates?"

Cam looks at him and says, " Very good, and I'll see about Hodgins."

There is an awkward silence and Harry decided that maybe the best way to get to know these people is to let them know a little about himself. So he starts softly and a little unsurely, " Do you know why I went into anthropology? No, of course you don't," he answers his own question and continues, " I went into it because . . . because a little over 7 years ago when I was still in England all of my family, adoptive family" he ducks his head continuing " friends and even acquaintances were all killed in a fire, the only reason I . . ." Harry chokes up while he raises his head, beautiful eyes glazed over as relives the memories, "The only reason I didn't die with them was because I was late to the party, it was one of my friends birthday, there was fire . . . so much fire. When the bodies were finally retrieved they were all burned, fried beyond any form of recognition and you have to understand that where I lived there wasn't any place like this," He gestures around the lab. " So all the bodies remained unidentified and I never knew which person was which. I feel everyone deserves a chance to be identified and have their closure, even if my friends didn't."

Cam looks at him while he's speaking and sees his eyes glaze over with the ghosts of his past and she doesn't quite know how to respond, " Um . . ."

Harry looks over at her and sees how awkward she looks and decides to put her out of her misery, " Don't feel required to respond, I know you guys are going through a hard time right now, what with getting a new assistant and all, so I thought you at least deserved to know why I was here.I thought it might make you more comfortable with me. Thats all." Harry finishes quietly as he goes back to work.

"Here. Ante-mortem fractures to the lumbar vertebrae, maybe two weeks old. I'll check records to see what caused it?" Harry turns to Cam questioningly.

Cam looks to him and nods. "Oh, look here, brush abrasions. Can you hand me a swab?"

"Yeah, here you go." He hands it over.

Then Angela enters, pauses looking him over, and continues with what she came there for. "I managed to get some usable pieces of the photo. Just fragments, but its a start." She says as she pulls the photo up on the computer screens.

Harry looks it over completely impressed, he's never seen any technology at work quite like this. "Wow, this is amazing, how does it work?"

Angela turns and smiles at him a little distractedly, " I used an infrared camera and I excluded all the visible light."

"Ingenious." Harry whispers reverently.

Angela looks at him a little confused.

"I've always been interested in technology, little of a nerd actually." he smiles sheepishly.

"Well, anyways" Angela turns back to Cam. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say the mystery couple were knocking boots." She gestures with her hands.

Cam laughs and says, "I always love your clinical assessments."

Harry is left snickering at their unusual sense of humor.

* * *

Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, and Dr. Sweets have watched the tapes of the show and determined a possible suspect in Jim Dodd and have assigned a stalker to watch over a possible contact and see what he's doing.

* * *

Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan, and Harry are all in the lab talking.

Hodgins says, "Everything you never wanted to drain from outhouse sludge. Two toy cars, three cell phones, a doorknob, a rubber casing, plastic Easter bunny head, and - drumroll . . . optional-one slightly used 40-caliber bullet." Holding up a bag with the bullet in it.

Cam looks it over and responds, "Excellent. If Booth can find the murder weapon, we can match it."

Harry buts in, "We might not have to wait that long." He starts hesitantly, "I checked the records for the lumbar fractures on O'Roarke. He was treated at Providence Hospital, the police had brought him. Apparently the wife of someone he busted rammed him with a grocery cart at Food King." Harry finishes a little derisively.

Cam looks up at him slightly surprised and a bit angry, "You did this without my approval?"

"No," He starts confused. "I got permision earlier before Angela came in about the picture, at least I thought I was given permission. If I misconstrued what you said than I am terribly sorry."

Cam gets a little flustered at this and says, "Oh, no I'm sorry it was my mistake. Please continue with what you were saying."

"Anyways, the wife was a police officer that carries a gun in the same caliber as the bullet that was found." Harry hands her the file folder, while looking at Cam warily. He's a little confused after what happened earlier.

Cam looks over the file and states, "Capitol Police Sergeant Francis Diamond."

* * *

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth interviewed Sergeant Diamond. Cam, Brennan, and Angela are in the autopsy room discussing Brennan dating two men. They find wire in his intestine and from the tox screen tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride, eye drops, and sildenafil citrate, viagra.

* * *

Angela is just commenting on the eye drops and viagra, "Bloodshot eyes and wood in a pill. Party time." when Harry entered. He snickers quietly and enters the room fully. They all turn and look at him.

Harry looks at those facing him he sees Angela and Cam, but another he doesn't recognize. She is tall like Angela with reddish brown hair that frames her face nicely. They were discussing the case, he assumed, so this must be the ever elusive Dr. Brennan.

Temperance Brennan can honestly say this isn't what she expected of the assistant Cam hired. She heard someone laugh quietly after Angela's crude comment, so she turns to looks. What she sees is a tall, probably over six foot, male with long, slightly wavy, black hair to his mid-back. He is very lean, but you can see the evidence of muscles hidden under the lab coat. He also has a pierced ear with a silver hoop. Overall he looks very out of place in the Jeffersonian, and more like another of Angela's crazy boyfriends. After her inspection, she turns to Angela and Cam and says, "I'll tell Booth what we found." She turns and leaves.

After the woman's rather abrupt exit Harry turns to the other two and questions, " Was that Dr. Brennan?"

Angela replies, "Yes, it was."

* * *

Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan question the stalker and find out that he did meet up with Dodd at a divorce support group. They then track down Dodd and question him. Dodd gives an alibi.

Angela, Cam, Sweets, and Hodgins see the new rendering of the photo and get a tattoo on the girl in the photo's back. They also found traces of an argument recorded on one of the videos about firing a coworker, Veronica.

Booth and Brennan then go and interview Veronica, no tattoo.

Cam and Hodgins figured out that the wound on the victims thigh is from an infected tongue piercing, one that the female bait from the show, Holly, has.

Booth and Brennan interrogate Holly. She admits to sleeping with Bill, and that the cameraman Pete was the one that got her the job on the show. She insists she loves Bill and did not kill him.

* * *

Angela, Brennan, Cam, Sweets, Hodgins, and Harry are all back at the lab discussing the case.

Angela says, like she is one the show, "And there you have it. You are busted, Billy."

Brennan looks at her weirdly and states, "Holly admits its her in the picture, but insists she didn't kill him."

"Well, if denial is severe enough, she might actually believe that." Sweets puts his two cents in.

Hodgins cuts in, "I know what was used to cram the picture down his throat. Mr. Potter here found fractures on the sagittal suture, which contained some particulates. They are chlorinated polyethylene. It's the rubber used on the tail end of a microphone. The copper wire we found in the intestine was from inside that rubber cap."

Cam looks as she just realized something, "Putrescent gases forced the wire into the esophagus, and the buoyancy of the outhouse sewage caused it to migrate up the digestive tract to the intestine."

"Well, Holly had access to the microphone." Angela replies.

"She's small," Cam starts with a small frown on her face. "Do you think she could have upended a 180-pound man and placed him in a poop pit?"

Brennan looks around thoughtfully and Cam continues, "So it's probably not Holly. Anyone else have access to the equipment?"

Angela buts in, "The print was e-mailed to somebody."

Harry decides now is as good a time as any to add his opinion, "The murderer was surprised and enraged by that image." They all look at him surprised as if they had forgotten he was there. Dr. Sweets looks especially curious with him, so he adds an explanation to what he said before. "I know people." He said a little uncomfortable with all of the attention he is now receiving.

Brennan gives him one last long look before responding, "Well, Holly wouldn't be surprised. She knew she slept with Bill."

Sweets is now in his element and explains, "Right, but someone who was sleeping with either O'Roarke or Holly might have seen this. The image triggered the killer's rage. There was only one way to avenge that violation. The killer had to make sure that this image died with O'Roarke."

Brennan looks straight at Sweets and then everyone else, "I know who did it."

* * *

Booth and Brennan run into both her boyfriends at the same time. They then question Pete the cameraman where he admits to murdering Bill.

Booth and Brennan then go and talk with Sweets. Brennan was dumped by both boyfriends.

* * *

Later that night the whole gang, Booth, Brennan, Cam, Angela, Sweets, and Hodgins, discuss the new assistant.

"So what did you think of the new assistant?" Cam starts off.

"He wasn't quite what I expected, and that just from the looks stand point. But I have to admit he is smoking hot, kinda of exotic. Those eyes were one of a kind." Angela sighs dreamily, lost in her on little world.

Booth interrupts, "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Harry Potter the new guy. Brennan's new assistant." Hodgins responds a little derisively.

"You didn't like him?" Cam asked.

"It's not that I didn't like him, it's just . . . he was awkward, wary, and quite sarcastic. I guess I just didn't know what to make of him."

Angela says, "He seemed kinda of quiet, very private, but willing to make an effort."

Brennan looks a little frustrated, "I just don't know anything about him, while I'm thankful he didn't bother me while working I don't think I heard him say full sentence."

"Me neither." Sweets agreed, "But I liked him, he seemed very down to earth."

"But what do we really know about this guy." Booth said steering the conversation.

"He said he knows people, which implies experience and intuition," Sweets nods in Booth's direction."work in psychology," he gestures to himself. "or observation, which suggests hiding in the shadows and watching people interact around him."

"He is also originally from England, something about having been in the US for seven years now. He's what 25 so that means he moved to the US when he was 18." Hodgins intercedes.

Angela adds in her bit, "He seemed fascinated with the different programs and things I did, almost as if it was a hobby of his. It was like he was bursting to jump up and down like an excited five year-old and ask me all sorts of questions. Called himself a nerd actually."

Cam shifts awkwardly, "He actually gave me a bit of personal info, something about us going through a hard time, and trying to make us more comfortable."

"So, he picked up on the tension left over from Zach." Sweets pronounced.

"Um. Yeah." Cam said, "Anyways he told me why he became an anthropologist . . . apparently there was a fire at a party that almost all of his friends and family were at and they were all burned beyond recognition. There was no one there like us so the bodies were never identified. He looked at all of their bodies without knowing who was who. He almost died with them the only reason he didn't was because he was running late. he said it happened shortly before he came to the US."

"Thats terrible." said Angela. "Not being able to tell the difference between the bodies."

"Was there anything else?" Booth questioned, wanting to know as much as possible about this guy that might get close to his friends. "Anything at all?"

"Oh," Cam said suddenly remembering, "That was his adopted family."

"Huh?" They all said together.

"The ones that burned, the ones from the fire were his adopted family."

"What. . . What about his real family?" Booth questioned.

"He didn't say anything, it was like that was his real family. He even had to correct himself that they were only his adoptive family." Cam replied.

"Well things just got more interesting." Hodgins said cynically.

"I'm going to have to meet this guy, aren't I?" Booth said.

Nods all around.


	3. Finger in the Nest

_disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bones_

**"The Finger in the Nest "**

Agent Seeley Booth was out at the park with his son Parker when they found a human finger in a bird's nest.

* * *

Harry is back for another day at work. He still feels the comfortable weight of his pistol against his hip like he does every other day. Today he has his silver hoop hearing in, black slacks, and dark purple dress shirt on. He is in the Medico-Legal Lab with Cam talking to Dr. Brennan as she is driving in her car.

Brennan is finishing Booth and Parker's story, " He pulled the finger out if a bird's nest."

Cam looks surprised, " Did he completely freak out?" she says worried.

" Booth said Parker wanted to put it into his pocket and take it home, " Brennan replies.

Harry laughs at that and when Cam turns to him a little surprised he says, " What? I was just like that as a kid. Most kids are. Kids, especially younger ones, are extremely curious and without an 'ick' factor so to speak."

Cam looks at him intriguingly, " That's good to know."

Brennan is then heard again questioning, " Can you get a fingerprint? "

Cam answers back, " Not enough flesh. "

Harry looks over the finger, " There are scrapes on the bone and a jagged appearance here where it was severed. " He finishes pointing at the end of the finger.

Brennan replies again with, " Well it was probably chewed off by a wild animal. "

Dr. Jack Hodgins then joins Harry and Cam telling Brennan, " The sticky stuff on the finger turns out to be sap from a flowering Japanese Cherry." Hodgins then turns to the computer and types something. " The nest it was found in was made by a corvus brachyrhynchos. The American crow. " A picture of a crow shows up on the screen. " A crow will seldom stray more than twelve miles from its nest. "

Harry thinks for a second and replies, " There is a copse of Japanese flowering Cherry at the Jefferson Memorial. "

Cam and Hodgins both turn to him extremely surprised, " And how do you know that? " Hodgins asked.

" I make it a priority to visit memorials as often as possible to pay respect and one of my oldest friends was a fan of Japanese Cherry so I learned to recognize it on sight. " Harry replies solidly not the least bit ashamed of his actions.

They both look a little sheepish, Cam then turns to the speaker to talk to Brennan, " The Jefferson Memorial is eight miles from where Parker found the finger. "

" Good work, guys." Brennan compliments and hangs up.

Hodgins looks around a little sadly, " I'd say 'King of the Lab' but . . . that just depresses me. " And walks away.

Harry looks confusedly towards Cam, but Cam just shakes her head. Harry just adds that to the 'let's not discuss it it makes for awkward/ depressing moments' category mentally and continues to work.

* * *

Booth visits Dr. Sweets with Parker to see if he is going to suffer any traumatic systems from seeing the human finger. Dr. Sweets determines that parker is fine and just to look for any symptoms of distress. Booth and Brennan then go to the Jefferson Memorial for a crime scene and found a body. Brennan takes an initial look at the body and determines that there are a number of body parts missing, including a partial skull. Brennan also makes Booth chase after a opossum for evidence.

* * *

Harry is with Cam examining the remains found at the Jefferson Memorial back at the Medico-Legal Lab. Harry starts, " The sternal end rib end indicates the victim was between 35 and 40 years old. The length of the long bones suggests he was between five-foot-eight and five-ten. "

Cam turns to Harry, " He? "

Harry looks back at her and explains, " Bone density and skull indicators suggest male. "

Cam nods and takes another look, " Time of death . . . approximately four days ago. Lividity indicates that he died somewhere else and was then dumped. Deep puncture wounds to the trachea pierced the jugular. He bled to death.

Harry looks at the wound, " We should see if we can pull some particulates and then I will make an impression of the wound and see if we can't specify a murder weapon. "

Cam looks at him and nods slowly.

* * *

Sweets and Hodgins determine that the fanny pack found on the body has dandruff-sized flakes of bull penis on it.

* * *

Angela is showing Cam and Harry her partial reconstruction of the skull of the victim, " The skull was badly mangled, so I was only able to construct a partial. " She was about to continue but Harry interrupted.

" That is so cool. You are going to have to show me how you do that some time." He says barely containing his enthusiasm about this new kind of technology.

" Ya sure I'll show you some time. " Angela answers extremely amused. " Anyways I cross-checked physiological markers against the missing persons database and it yielded three possibilities. Okay. " Angela pulls an ID up on the screen. " Robert Sanchez, 24 . . . "

Harry hears the age and immediately disregards it, " Too young. "

Angela pulls up another, " Michael Minden, former basketball coach, thirty-nine. "

Harry looks at the stats, " Too tall. "

Angela looks frustrated and a little amused, " That leaves Dr. Seth Elliot, veterinarian, thirty-seven. "

Cam looks towards him and says, " Any objections to Dr. Elliot? "

Harry answers cheekily, " No, not this time. He falls into the parameters, plus vets use freeze dried bull penises as rewards. "

Angela looks at him disconcerted, " H-how do you know about the bull penis stuff? "

" I went to the vet with a pet once and asked, always remembered for some reason, probably because it just sounds so disconcerting. " Harry shivers imagining eating bull penis ugh.

" Yeah, I guess I would remember something like that. " Angela responds.

* * *

Booth and Brennan question the victim's wife, apparently ex-wife. They have a joint custody over a dog. The victim had a gambling problem.

Booth and Brennan then go and question the victim's assistant. Apparently he gambled on online poker. He also caught someone stealing drugs and the guy went to prison.

Brennan and Booth find a one Tucker Payne that was arrested and paroled one month ago.

* * *

Cam rings Brennan to give her an update.

" Brennan. " Harry hears over the speaker.

Cam speaks, " Dr. Brennan, Hodgins found saliva. "

" Where? " Comes over the speakerphone.

Cam answers, " On the victim. "

" But why was Hodgins looking for saliva? " Brennan questions.

Hodgins replied solidly, " I wasn't looking for saliva. I found it. Giant difference. "

Booth bites back, " Whoa, easy pal, watch your tone. "

Brennan looks to Booth, " I don't care about the tone, I just care about results. "

Hodgins looks like he wants to respond, but Cam signals for him to be quiet. She starts, " Dr. Hodgins was looking for particulates on the mandible and vertebrae that might lead to a murder weapon when he found saliva. "

Hodgins continues, " There was enough saliva in the wounds to run a DNA profile. "

Booth responds, " Well, it had to be the possum, right? "

Harry cuts in softly, " Well the puncture wound indicates something larger than that. " He realizes that this will be the first time that Agent Booth has heard him speak or seen him, anything like that at all.

Booth starts slightly at the soft accented voice that corrects him and questions, " Hey, who's that? "

Cam replies, " Booth, meet Dr. Brennan's new assistant Dr. Harry Potter. "

Hodgins cuts into this oh so emotional introduction, " I ran the standard eight nuclear markers for canids . . . "

" Canids? What's that, like some kind of bug? " Booth questions.

Harry looks amused and sounds it too, " No, not a bug, Agent Booth. "

Hodgins cuts in superiorly, " Canis lupus familiaris. "

Booth stutters, " I'm sorry, w-what is a can-ass familiar-ass . . . "

" Domestic dog. " Brennan answers.

Cam continues, " Seth Elliot was killed by a dog with filed teeth. "

* * *

Booth interrogates Tucker Payne and his dog. Booth has a warrant for his dog.

* * *

Harry and Cam are going over the results. Harry is showing Cam something on the bite mark, " As to your instructions I microsiled the lethal bite mark. See here? " He says pointing. " It's an irregularity in the wound track so I took an impression of Shatzi's bite. Hope you don't mind or should I ask for permission in the future, I am still unsure of how everything works here. " Harry finishes up gesturing around.

" Oh, it's fine. Personally I would prefer if you would at least tell me when you are going to do something unorthodox but most of the time if its within limits creativity or enthusiasm for your work is not punished. (pause) Who's Schatzi? " Cam says a little bewildered at someone asking for something before just doing it.

The dog barks from the cage behind them, " Drug dealer's dog. " Harry turns and points at the dog and sternly commands, " Sejet sch n brav! He responds to German commands. " He finishes as explanation.

"Very intimidating. "

Harry turns back to business, " Anyways the dog that killed Dr. Elliot has a pronounced crack in its canine tooth. And the neighboring bicuspid shows a slab fracture. Very distinctive."

Cam finishes the line of thinking looking at the impression, " So Schatzi's not our killer. "

" Nope, our new canine friend is innocent. " Harry finishes with a kind of high five look towards the dog, the dog barks.

* * *

Harry and Cam are talking with Hodgins over what's been found in the vet's car. Hodgins is giving his report so far, " City police found the vet's car. A forensics crew is going through it now. Booth wanted me to make sure they didn't screw things up. " A distant, " Hey, deal with it. " is heard.

Cam pushes Hodgins for more since she has nothing, " Well, I hope you find something, 'cause this puppy's innocent. "

Hodgins responds, " Yeah, well we're finding gobs of dried blood. "

Cam thinks over the possibilities, " It's a vet's vehicle -- could be from one of his patients. "

Harry interrupts, " Probably not. "

" What makes you think that? " Hodgins questions harshly.

" Well do you think that we, here at the Jeffersonian, are the only ones that like to keep our lab areas clean and steril? It's far more likely that the car was used to transport the victim's body and then dumped. " Harry responds after thinking it over.

Cam looks over at him once again surprised, " That does make more sense. " She silently raises an eyebrow in question.

Harry shrugs. " I know people. " was his simple answer.

Hodgins comes back on with a new finding. " I found . . . ( a clearing of a throat ) Excuse me. The crack FBI team found a prescription bottle of arithromyacin. " He finishes sarcastically.

Cam looks curious, " That's not an animal drug. Thats a macrolide antibiotic used for a number of conditions, including acne and STD's. Maybe we got lucky and the bad guy dropped his prescriptions. " She said adding the last part to Hodgins.

" Bottle reads ' Donald Timmons ' "

Harry looks around, " We might want to see about tracking him down. "

" Wow, what an absolutely ' smashing ' idea. " Hodgins says in a terrible and overly cheerful british accent.

The FBI agent thats been taking crap from Hodgins all morning looks at him and says derisively, " I feel better. You treat everyone like crap. "

* * *

Booth and Brennan go and find Don Timmons along with Robbie Timmons. They question them find out that Robbie worked part time for the victim and that on the night of the murder he was studying with a tutor. Don Timmons also trains dogs.

Hodgins and Sweets get in an argument over his recent behavior and how they are indicators of distress.

Hodgins shows Cam some extra particulates found from the victim's car, crushed exoskeletons of copeopods and other crustaceans.

Booth and Brennan interview Andrew Hopp, Robbie's tutor. Find out he's third year med student that thinks the victim was a meth addict and not a good role model for Robbie.

Booth and Brennan get what has been pulled from the victim's PDA and it was videos of dogfighting, the victim's gambling addiction.

Booth hands Parker over to Sweets because he's worried Parker's having problems after finding the human finger.

Cam, Angela, and Hodgins discuss the lack of warrent and figure out that the crustaceous material was an antifungal treatment used for Astroturf. Astroturf was used for the fighting ring in the dogfighting.

Booth and Brennan head to the Timmons again and search for evidence of astroturf with an FBI team. They find the dogfighting ring, the remains of a dozen dead dogs. Don gives his alibi for the situation.

Brennan and the dog whisperer find the killer dog by matching the mold.

* * *

Harry and Hodgins are sifting through evidence when Harry wonders what he's looking for. " Should I be looking out for anything particular? " He asks softly still well aware how much Dr. Hodgins seems to dislike him.

" Sure, maybe a new job."

Harry looks up surprised and little angry. He couldn't believe Hodgins actually said something like that. " I really don't know what I've done to upset you, but if you truly dislike me that much I will hand in my resignation and leave. I know you have all been going through a tough time, believe me I can feel all the unnamed tension around here. I don't know what happened but if you think that having someone else as Dr. Brennan's assistant, and she will be required to get a new one if I leave, would be better, then I will depart. I have no wish to make things harder on you. You think about it and get back to me by the end of the day. Oh, and here is computer chip I found, I'm sure you know what it is used for. " Harry stands up and leaves. Hodgins is left speechless and in the need of some very deep thinking.

* * *

Booth and Sweets discuss Parker's non existent trauma from the finger, but rather his new ' girl ' problems.

* * *

Cam, Hodgins, and Harry are all examining the dog with the matching tooth and evidence. Cam finds the wound, " This is exactly where the microchip would be imbedded. "

Harry takes the serial number off of the microchip and it loads into the computer.

Hodgins replies, " The FBI can use it to track down Ripley's owner. "

" If it's his microchip. " Cam adds.

* * *

Booth and Brennan find out that the dog, Ripley, ended up at the victim's clinic and question his assistant once more. She didn't know anything, but Brennan notices while examining the dog that the sutures on the wound are distinctive.

Booth, Brennan, and the dog whisperer question Robbie, Don, and Andrew with the help of the ' killer ' dog. Robbie and Don are cleared, but Andrew is proven to be the master of the dog.

Hodgins and Sweets have a therapy session and discover Hodgins is using hating everyone as a coping technique for his distress.

Booth and Brennan lay the ' killer ' dog, Ripley, to rest.

* * *

Hodgins catches Harry on his way out and makes his decision, " I don't want you to leave, at least not yet. I realize that no matter who we get it will be uncomfortable and obviously you were chosen for a reason so I don't want to put you out of a job. I realize I have been extremely rude to you and I'm sorry, but I don't think thats going to change anytime soon. Apparently hating everyone is my coping technique. " He says this by way of an apology.

Harry looks at him, " It's okay. I've certainly gone through my own hating phases. I'm just glad you decided to let me stay, because I really would have left if you had wanted me to. Well, good-bye. See you tomorrow. "

* * *

The rest of the team goes out for their usual ' end of the case ' celebratory drink and once again Harry is the topic of discussion.

Booth starts with, " So you guys know I have still yet to meet this ' Dr. Harry Potter ' so any new info for me? "

Cam answers, " Well he seemed more comfortable today, at least for most of the day. He cracked of few jokes, but nothing that personal. "

Angela agrees, " Yeah he even asked if I would show him how some of my programs worked. He seemed really excited about that. "

" He also added more of his ' I know people ' stuff. He said something about Parker's reaction to want to keep the finger was completely normal, that young kids are really curious and without a gross factor. " Cam adds before she was interrupted.

" Whoa, whoa you talked about Parker with him. " says Booth.

" Yes he was there when Brennan relayed the story to me, he was examining the finger. "

Brennan whispers to Booth, " He was the one that pointed us to the Jefferson Memorial, something about visiting memorials to pay respect and that Japanese Cherry was once a friend favorite so he recognized it. This implies the friend is now dead. "

" He also knew the bull penis as treats thing, he asked a vet once and never forgot 'cause it was just one of those things." Angela adds.

" He is good with dogs, and might know German, " Cam says. At their questioning looks, " I saw him in action with the drug dealer's dog. "

Angela turns to Hodgins, " You've been awfully quiet Jack, some thing on your mind. Usually you'd be ripping into this guy like its nobody business. "

Hodgins looks awkward, " He seems a little self-sacrificing, and too prone to forgiveness. "

Booth catches the tone of an underlying story and calls him on it, " What happened? "

Hodgins looks uncomfortable, " I may have made a very sharp, and very witty I might add, remark about getting a new job. "

" What? I cannot believe you did that!! " Angela starts ripping in on him, " Its his first week on the job -- "

" Whoa, whoa Angela hey there he already ripped me a good one although there wasn't as much yelling. Actually he was calm, almost eerily calm. He told me that if I really and truly wanted him to leave that he would."

" Wait! "

" What? "

" He said that? "

" Wow, now he is even more of a mystery. " ( that was Angela )

They all started at once.

" Yeah, only he said it a lot better and in more words. He told me to get back to him at the end of the day. I talked with Sweets and did some thinking about what was going on and realized that with anyone new it would be difficult and that he was obviously well above qualified for the job and maybe I should give him a chance. I told him as such, but not to expect any kindness yet. After all hating everyone is my coping technique. He said that was okay he had done his fair share of hating. "

Booth looks intrigued at that, " Well he gets more and more interesting. I really need to meet this guy don't I. he doesn't seem like just another squint. I should really check this guy out, see if I can get his story. "

" Yes, that would be helpful to us all. " Brennan says.


	4. Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond

_disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bones_

**" The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond "**

Two teenagers go to an abandoned warehouse to have a nice secluded area to have some ' fun ' , they end up finding a corpse in twelve pieces missing the head.

Sweets visits Zack in a psychiatric institution and discusses his lack of remorse in stabbing a man and other various topics.

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth visit the crime scene when Brennan notices something wrong with Booth's back. They found a purple pool that contained the body parts besides the missing head. The size of the limbs suggest the victim was a fully grown male.

* * *

Harry is back at the Jeffersonian for another day at work and it seems this case is just as interesting as the ones before. He wonders where people come up with these thing. Harry's examining the body with Angela, cam, and Dr. Brennan.

" The ends of his fingers look burned, " Angela says gesturing towards the fingertips of the victim.

Brennan answers back, " Torture? "

Harry thinks about it, " Sometimes people try to conceal their identity by losing their fingertips. "

Angela examines the shoes that were found, " These are children shoes, but in size 11. " She turns back to her computer and starts typing.

Cam looks to Angela and sarcastically responds, " So our victim was a giant toddler? "

" No, that would show up in the bones. " Brennan answers once again missing the context of the question.

Harry turns to her in disbelief. He can't believe she missed Cam's obvious sarcasm.

Cam answers the question written on his face, " Sarcasm does not play well on the forensic platform. "

Angela finishes up on the computer and cuts in, " I tracked down the manufacturer in Sri Lanka, and guess what? Special Order. "

Harry turns to her and whispers, " Big surprise there. "

Angela nods and chuckles.

Cam looks at the body and says, " Time of death, based on decomp, between two and four days. "

Brennan nods still examining the body and adds, " All of the cuts to the skeleton are clean except for several incomplete slices to the C2 Vertabra. "

" Close to cutting off the head, the killer hesitates. Human reaction. " said Harry.

" Makes sense . . . gets easier after the first chop. " Cam says while looking towards Harry.

Brennan turns to Harry interrupting their musings, " What did you glean from the x-rays? "

Harry answers professionally and promptly, " Slight spinal curvature, hypermobile extension joints, and cartilage deficiency, looks like Ehler-Danlos Syndrome? "

" We'll have the FBI check with local orthopedic physicians. " Cam replies.

Hodgins then comes and joins the group, " The water turned purple because of a bottom growing algae called lemanea. Something agitated the algae so that it turned purple. "

Brennan quickly answers that mystery, " The young man who found the body urinated in the pool. "

Hodgins drifts of thinking, as if he's going over the problem in his head, " Huh, well, average rate of flow for males under forty-five is what, its 21 milliliters per second, so yeah, yeah that would be enough to disrupt the algae. " He finishes off mumbling to himself.

Cam looks towards Hodgins as fi she just remembered something, " Doctor Hodgins, have you moved yet? "

"Nope, " Hodgins candidly and then proceeded to ignore the meaning behind the question and look for more work. " If you'll hand me those shoes, I can check for particulates. "

Hodgins grabs the shoes and quickly leaves.

Harry can't help but wonder what that was all about. You know him and his undying curiousity. Brennan seems to have the same questions.

" Where is Hodgins moving? "

Angela answers still looking towards where Hodgins stormed off, " Oh, Cam (gestures in Cam's direction) thinks that Hodgins should move into Zack's Ookey room. "

Brennan looks surprised at that, but bravely pushes on as if it were nothing, " Oh. Cam's right. I tell all of my grad students not to be distracted by the standard set by Zack. "

Harry is surprised at the mention of Brennan's students, but is more relieved to have a name put on the underlying tension that floats around the team. " I'm guessing this Zack person is the reason for all this tension."

Angela looks to Harry and sighs, " You and me, Harry Potter, we need to talk. "

Her tone frightens him and replies with a meek, " We do? "

Angela nods.

* * *

Booth and Brennan discuss searching for the missing head. Booth wonders more and more about this Harry Potter. The also discuss the victim, Jared Addison, 25 years old.

Booth and Brennan interview the victims mother. They search the victim's room and immediately understood the oversized kid shoes. The victim was a cult science fiction novelist that had recently been dropped by his publisher.

Hodgins and Cam discuss the particulates of coffee grounds and sea kelp on the bottom of the vic's shoe. Hodgins presents attitude over hatching a fly egg.

Booth, Brennan, and Sweets look over the victims bedroom. Sweets determines that the victim had OCD and finds a name, picture, phone number, email address, and a list of sexual suggestions in the victim's shoe. The girl seems to be way out of the victim's age bracket.

Booth interrogates the girl, Kelly Sutton, while Brennan and Sweets watch from behind the glass. They determine that the victim wanted to marry Kelly. They met at a florist and nursery, and also find that the victim was attending a conference for behavior modification.

* * *

Harry is frustrated. He is looking over the remains with Dr. Brennan and can find no cause of death. Harry huffs, " I've looked the remains over and over, but I can't find any cause of death. " Harry does not like feeling this helpless at all and it is beginning to show.

Brennan attempts to sooth his worries, " Without the head, we may never discover cause of death, and without cause of death, it's much less like that we'll solve the crime. " Her attempt is so bad it makes him want to laugh, but instead he nods his head.

Harry looks over hands when he notices something familiar about the fractures.

" This fracture, on the right metacarpal in the last two fingers? It's got a nickname. The ' boxers fracture '. It happens if you slug someone without keeping your wrist straight. So . . . ummmm, yeah. " Harry trails off uncertainly.

Brennan turns to him happily surprised, " How do you know that? "

"Started with boxing as a kid, got a couple of those, before I decided that martial arts were more of my thing. " He decided to tell her. He definitely wasn't going to tell her about being beaten up by his cousin and his one time attempt at fighting back ended with his hands looking like the victims. Harry stares off into space remembering events long passed.

Harry is interrupted of his reminiscing by Brennan, " I don't expect anyone to live up to Zack's standards, Mr. Potter, but that is extremely good work. " Harry inclines his head in thanks. " Mr. Potter, have you ever conducted a sexual relationship with a woman over twenty years older than yourself? (beat.) I ask because anthropologically speaking, there is a correlation between physically aggressive young males and sexual preciosity. "

Harry stares at her flabbergasted at her audacity with that question. He imagines he looked quite humorous right then with his ' deer in headlights ' look. Harry quickly manages to pull himself together, remembering Dr. Brennan's usual attitude determines that there is probably more to the question than he knows.

Harry answers, " I find that in most cases of a relationship with such age disparity as that of twenty years the older partner is often times trying to make themselves feel young again by pursuing younger suitors. Most times but not always. "

" Thank you Mr. Potter. (beat.) And good work on the boxer's fracture. " She says distractedly. Obviously her mind is elsewhere.

* * *

Hodgins visits Zack in the institution and leaves the case file with Zack more out of guilt than anything else.

Booth and Brennan visit with the professor that runs the conference that the victim was attending. The victim was making great progress with his misophobia, germ phobia. One of the others with OCD named Ralph confesses to killing the victim.

Sweets interrogates Ralph while Booth and Brennan watch behind the glass. Ralph believes he killed him because the victim was sitting next to him when Ralph didn't eat at exactly the right time. Booth, Brennan, and Sweets figure out one of the last places the victim was at before he was killed, the hotel coffee place.

Booth and Brennan question the coffee barrister. The barrister mention that he saw marketed improvement in behavior for the victim between visits.

* * *

Harry has some questions about what's going on in the lab so decides to take Angela up on her offer to talk.

" Hey, Harry, come in. What can I do for you? " Angela asked as Harry walked into her office.

" Well you said to come to you with questions. And well I've been wondering . . . I don't want to upset anyone." Harry says hesitantly.

Angela looks confused, " Harry you can ask me anything, I won't get upset. "

Harry nods and continues unsurely, " Um, well. . . I was wondering about this uh Zack person, who is he? "

Angela looks shocked, her eyes widen and she is temporarily speechless. " Well . . . uhh, um . . . (coughs) Zack was Dr. Brennan's assistant before you. He started as her grad student and when he got his doctorates he got a job here. He was a part of our family . . . Anyway you know that cannibal case, the serial killer, he was the one that helped him. He - uh - murdered one of the victims, but got off on an insanity plead. He is in a psychiatric institution right now. We are all going through a tough time right now. "

" And I've just joined the team so there was no time to get used to the idea that Zack was gone. Well, I will try to make the transition as soon as possible, " Harry replies. " Just so you know I really like this job. Even if you don't realize it you have all made me very comfortable here and I hope in time you will begin to accept me. I mean you to start with are very easy going and don't seem to get annoyed at any of my questions. Hodgins is going though is ' grieving ' stage but I can tell he is just a good guy that is going through a hard time. Cam has a very business-like attitude but she has a great since of humor and is extremely compassionate. Sweets, well I haven't seen much of him but he is as good as is namesake. I haven't met Booth yet but from what I've heard he is a good man. Dr. Brennan is so literal it is often disconcerting, but I can tell that behind of all of her logic and intelligence she has a good heart. "

" Wow, you got all of that from a couple days work. Impressive. " Angela says.

" Well , I'm a very paranoid person. I wanted to make sure I was wanted or at least having the possibility of acceptance. I'll say it once again I like it here and I wanted to make sure that that acceptance could go both ways. " Harry explains.

" Thats very mature and careful of you. " replies Angela.

Harry responds, " Thank you. I have another question."

" Go on. "

" Dr. Brennan is very literal is she not? " Angela nods, " Then if she asked me a question about ever having experience with older women she is probably not hitting on me. "

Angela looks at Harry like he's crazy, " Brennan definitely wouldn't hit on you, she doesn't do that kind of thing at work. (beat.) Well it was nice talking to you. " And she walks away.

* * *

Cam and Angela determine that the victim only called one phone number and he called it everyday for thirty days at the exact same time. He was calling Forward Retro Publishing, the publisher that dropped the victim after his second book.

Booth and Brennan question the victim's publisher, the find out that the victim had punched him. After that the publisher had decided to take the victim back on believing him cured of his OCD.

Cam and Hodgins watch his egg hatch and determine that it was a white fly which only lives in very warm, humid climates. The victim's girlfriend used to work in a nursery. They also discuss Hodgins moving into Zack's space and he can't.

Angela and Sweets discuss whether Harry might be crazy because he thought Brennan asked if he had experience with older women. Angela doesn't believe it, but Sweets sets her straight with certain facts involved in the case. Angela decides she owes Harry an apology.

Booth, Brennan, and Hodgins go check out the nursery that the victim's girlfriend used to work at. They determine that the victim was here shortly before he died, he was asking his girlfriend's son for permission to marry her. They swab a shovel to test for blood, it comes back positive.

* * *

Angela goes to confront Harry about their misunderstanding. Harry is standing outside leaning against the wall thinking about how crazy things are here when Angela show up.

" What are you doing out here? " She asks.

Harry turns to her slowly are stares at her unflinchingly. " Thinking. " He answers simply.

" So . . . You weren't totally wrong about Dr. Brennan. " Angela starts slowly.

" So she was hitting on me? " Harry asks bewildered.

" No, no. Not totally wrong, I said. When she asked you about your experiences with older women, her interest was anthropological. " Angela corrects.

Harry is still confused, " She does this while directly looking you in the eyes? "

Angela sighs and explains, " She's direct. And awkward. Now, you've got two choices here. You either answer the question, like me or Zack, or you tell her she's being inappropriate, like Booth or Cam. Either way, she's not going to hold it against you. "

" Good thing I answered, huh. " Harry murmers with a little more understanding.

* * *

Booth arrives at the Jeffersonian because they have hit a dead end in the case. Booth is very agitated and not just because the case is at a standstill, but also because this will be the first time he will meet the elusive Harry Potter. Booth walks into the lab and looks up towards the platform and is immediately startles at what he sees. Up on the platform going over the evidence with Cam and Hodgins is a tall man that definitely doesn't look like he belongs in a lab. Booth automatically knows that this is not a man to mess with and is extremely dangerous. He wonders how anyone like this ends or is allowed into the Jeffersonian.

Booth rushes up to the platform and stops next to Cam and whispers, " Who is that? "

Cam looks up startled, " That is Dr. Harry Potter, the new guy. "

Booth is surprised and accidentally raises his voice, " W-what? "

Harry turns from the computer screen he was looking at towards the startled voice. He sees an average height man with short brown hair a very solid almost intimidating presence and immediately realizes that this is Agent Booth.

" Agent Booth? " Harry questions.

Booth was still staring at Cam when his reverie was interrupted by a soft wary voice cutting through the silence.

He pauses, turns to the man in question and nods. After seeing Booth's nods Harry walks towards him hand stretched out saying, " I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you. "

Booth shakes Harry's hand and replies, " It's nice to meet you too. "

Booth takes this moment to study Harry. He looks him over and takes in the long black hair, the loop earring, and his piercing green eyes, eyes that pierce the soul. After the first glance facts, Booth takes in the details. Harry's automatic defense stance, the hands by his sides, once again ready to defend, and the bump under his lab coat that slightly reveals the gun set on his hip. Booth decides to question him.

" Do you always carry a gun? "

Cam and Hodgins turn towards Booth then to Harry very confused.

Harry doesn't even miss a breath and answers, " Yeah, I've always relied on myself for protection, this (he says patting his gun) is the way I protect myself now. " He smiles slightly thinking of the past.

Booth nods at the answer but isn't quite sure that its the truth, " You have a license for that? "

" Yeah, do you want to see it? Agent to the end, I see. "

" Naw, I don't need to see it and you are so right about the agent thing. "

Hodgins and Cam are really confused by this point but forget it after Angela and Brennan arrive.

Angela says, " So I see Harry and Booth have finally met, did it go well.

" Uh-huh. " Hodgins replies.

" I think so. " Cam answers. They are both still very confused about what just happened.

Booth turns away from and Harry and returns to his reason for being at the Jeffersonian. " The case, what's up with the case? "

Cam answers, " It wasn't blood. On the shovel, it wasn't blood. " getting back on topic.

" Bones' magic juice didn't work. " Booth states.

Brennan looks towards Booth incredulously, " No, phenolphthalein is not magic. "

Hodgins starts, " It's an indicator that reacts with- "

" -Potato protein. " Harry finishes snickering at Booth.

" Potatoes? " Angela questions.

" Yeah, phenolphthalein turns pink in the presence of potatoes. " says Hodgins.

" I locked the guy up because of potatoes. " Booth says incredulously.

Harry snickers again at Booth's tone.

Brennan tries to reassure Booth, " He might have done it, Booth. But we all know that without the victim's head we aren't likely to solve this murder. "

Hodgins turns to Harry and a little derisively says, " Well maybe Harry here missed something in the bones. "

Harry looks at him and humbly replies, " Maybe I did. "

Angela looks at Harry disbelievingly, " Don't be ridiculous. Harry has been doing very well, he isn't to blame. "

" I just wish Zack were here, that's all. " Hodgins replies sheepishly.

Booth looks at him and says solidly, " You gotta get over it. Zack's not coming back. "

Then out of no where Zack pops up, Harry sees him before he even speaks. " I know where to find the victim's head. "

Everyone except for Harry turn towards Zack and are speechless in surprise.

Cam breaks the silence, " This is not good. "

Brennan begins next, " How did you get out? "

Zack looks a little upset, " You don't appear happy to see me. "

Booth responds like the FBI should, " Oh, we're not. "

Brennan looks at Booth like he's crazy, " Well I am! I really am! Zack! "

Hodgins heads to Zack, " Hey buddy! "

Cam mutters sarcastically to the previous question, " Well I doubt he got a weekend pass. "

With that Booth sets the line of questioning right on track, " Zack, how did you get out? "

Zack blinks. " Doctor Sweets helped me. " He says simply.

Angela looks like she just had a new revelation, " Oh well then I totally change my mind about Sweets. I now love him. "

Cam looks at Zack long and hard, " Does Doctor Sweets know that he helped you? "

Zack looks at her and answers, " No. "

Booth breaks the awkward silence, " Alright Zack, Potter, you're with me and Bones. The rest of you, go play with your microscopes or whatever it is you do. Let's go, Bone Room, now. March. "

Brennan turns and says, " Come on. "

* * *

Zack explains his finding's to Brennan, Booth, and Harry. " Everything is organized in sets of twelve. A dozen shoes in the closet, a dozen action figures on the shelf, a dozen pencils in the pencil holder. Even books are grouped by the dozen. "

Brennan and Booth respond simultaneously, " I should have noticed that. "

Harry continues to closely examine the pictures looking for any sort of sign.

Brennan continues her response, " Sets of twelve must be a manifestation of Jared Addison's OCD. "

Zack shakes his head, " I did an analysis of his novels. There's no recurring sets of numbers. Only recurring images of germs and fear of microbes. "

Booth looks confused, " Okay then what is it with the number twelve. "

Zack answers straightforward, " They live at twelve kindergarten street. Kindergarten has twelve letters. Alphanumeric is also a twelve letter word by the way, but I suspect that's just ironic. "

Booth looks at Zack incredulously, " Okay, this side of him? I don't miss at all. "

Zack ignores Booth and keeps going, " Books, CDs, everything. It's always twelve. In the yard everything comes in twelve. Paving, stones, plants. Decorative rocks, gnomes. Always twelve. "

Harry looks up understanding written on his face, " Ah. "

At the same time Booth says, " Oh. "

Brennan turns to Booth, " What? "

Booth answers, " Well Jared Addison wouldn't have been gardening - he's germaphobic. "

Harry continues after him, " And even his name, Jared Addison, is twelve letters. "

Zack looks to him appreciatively. Brennan now answers with understanding while Booth is confused.

" Oh. "

" What? "

Brennan explains to Booth, " Well he didn't name himself, his mother did. "

Booth says, " His mother has OCD too? "

Zack and Harry respond at the same time, " That's the most reasonable conclusion. "

They look at each other disbelievingly.

Booth responds, " Well that was weird. Anyway. The body was found in twelve pieces not counting the head. Why? "

* * *

Zack and Sweets discuss Zack's escape from the loony bin and determine the most likely place for the head to be is the under the single birdbath in the middle of the lawn.

The head is found and it is now time for Zack to head back to the institution.

Booth drops Zack off at the institution with Sweets. Sweets then learns that Zack never actually, physically killed someone.

Booth and Brennan discuss Brennan continuing to be a writer, and how they help each other as partners.


End file.
